


to build a home.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had a goal back then, to settle down with a pretty girl, hopefully Peggy, and have a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to build a home.

Seeing Peggy had made him realize how much he'd changed. He'd had a goal back then, to settle down with a pretty girl, hopefully Peggy, and have a family. But ever since he came out of the ice and into a world he didn't understand, thoughts like that never crossed his mind. Natasha was always helpfully suggesting girls for him to ask out, even now at the new Avengers facility, but he didn't want to have a life like Barton's. He wanted to fight for the world he still did understand, the one he could see lying underneath the surface.


End file.
